But It's Better If You Do
by ChewyPumpkin
Summary: Allison finds herself in a kinky situation.


**The title was inspired by the Panic! At The Disco song-But It's Better If You Do

Enjoy, review, favorite, eat sushi (~^o^~)**

Allison had lived in her new apartment for about a week when she began seeing the girl next door. The girl was tall and slender but still had curves. Her breasts were large and full, and her ass was round and tight. Allison had been friendly with her neighbor, and found out that her neighbor's name was Lydia. It wasn't long before the two girls were spending lots of time together and discussing their secrets.

It was a Friday night, and there wasn't anything to do. Allison was feeling horny but had, had no luck at the parties and bars meeting guys. She decided to head home at about ten and figured she would hear moans coming from Lydia's place like every weekend. When she got home she didn't hear moans so she decided to go over to Lydia's. Allison knocked on the door and Lydia answered it wearing only a tight white tanktop with no bra and black lace panties. Allison's face flushed and she mumbled "Sorry..I'll go", but Lydia just laughed and pulled Allison into her place.

Allison was still feeling horny, and seeing Lydia in that sexy outfit was making her cunt really wet. She felt awkward, but Lydia seemed to know what needed to be done (as always). They sat on the couch and Allison told Lydia about her night. "Yeah..I was looking for Jackson to fuck tonight", Lydia replied,"but he's an idiot". The two girls laughed and Lydia placed her hand on Allison's leg. The two girls looked at each other hungrily and slowly moved towards each other. Their soft lips touched and soon they were making out. Allison couldn't believe it. She had often fucked herself thinking about Lydia's body, but she never thought it would happen.

Lydia moved her hand up to Allisons breasts. She pulled down Allison's shirt and began to play with Allison's nipples. Allison moaned and cupped Lydia's large tits in her hand. The girls began taking their clothes off and touching each other all over.

Finally Lydia slid a finger down into Allison's wet pussy. "Mmmmm...it's so wet for me baby" Lydia moaned to Allison. "You make my pussy so hot Lydia...your tits are so sexy". The girls continued kissing while Lydia slid her finger in and out of Allison's cunt. Soon the girls were finger fucking each other with multiple fingers and moaning loudly. Lydia pulled away from Allison and said "Let's get really kinky" Allison said alright and Lydia led her into her bedroom.

She told Allison to lay down on her stomach with her legs spread out. She went to a drawer and pulled out a vibrator and a large dildo. She went into the kitchen and brought back ice cubes and a large cucumber.

She straddled Allisons legs and took an ice cube into her hand. She slowly pushed it into Allison's cunt as Allison moaned in ecstacy. The coldness dripped out of her pussy and made it even wetter. Lydia played with the wetness and soon began moving a finger into Allison's ass. Allison had never had anyone play with her ass before, but she loved it. Lydia took the dildo and pushed it into Allison's pussy. She then told Allison to flip over. Allison did and began fucking the dildo that Lydia pushed deeper inside her. Lydia took out the dildo and licked Allisons stomach. "Do you want me to lick your pussy?" Lydia asked Allison in a sexy voice. "Yes...oh yes..." Lydia slowly moved her mouth to Allison's pussy and spread the lips open with her fingers.

She traced her tongue along Allison's slit, eventually touching her clit. Lydia then began licking Allison's cunt hungrily and sucking on her large clit. Allison yelled "Oh god...i'm gonna cum!" "Squirt it in my mouth baby" Lydia said, and moments later Allison's cum was spurting into her mouth. Lydia licked it all up and sucked on Allison's clit until her orgasm was over. Allison moaned and said "Your turn!" Lydia pulled out a strap on dildo and a video camera. "I want you to fuck me, in both my pussy and ass while we're being filmed." Allison agreed and put on the dildo. It was really large, about 10in., but Lydia really wanted it. Lydia set the camera up and got on the bed on her hands and knees. She told Allison to fuck her as hard as she could. Allison got behind Lydia and slid the huge plastic cock into her soaked pussy.

Lydia moaned and said "Fuck my pussy hard. Do it." Allison pumped the huge dildo in and out of Lydia. Lydia moaned loudly and her large tits bounced all around. She arched her back in pleasure and Allison spanked her ass. "Oh yes, Allison, punish me!" "You little slut, you need to get fucked in this sexy ass" Allison replied. She took the cock out and pushed it powerfully into Lydia's ass. Lydia yelped but fucked the dildo forcefully. "I want you to fist yourself while I fuck your ass you whore" Allison demanded. Lydia responded and began sliding her entire hand into her wet cunt. Her tits were bouncing, and Allison was getting horny again watching them. "Oh shit...I'm gonna cum!" Lydia yelled. "Do it you little slut!" Alison responded and began fucking her ass as hard as she could. Lydia came all over her own hand and brought it up to her mouth as Allison still fucked her ass. "Mmmm, I love the taste of cum" she said and licked each finger in pleasure.

Allison pulled the cock out and told Lydia she wanted to do something dirty too. Lydia agreed and Allison told her to lay on her back on the bed. Allison straddled Lydia's tits and began rubbing her bald pussy on them. Lydia smiled and said "You like my big titties don't you?" "Oh yeah.." Allison moaned. She rubbed her clit on Lydia's nipple and got ready to cum again.

Lydia opened her mouth wide and told Allison she wanted to eat more of her cum. Allison complied and right after she started cumming on Lydia's tits she let Lydia suck her thronbbing cunt as more and more cum gushed out of her.

Both girls were tired and dirty, so they took a hot shower together, rubbing and soaping each other, thinking of something kinky for future sexy times.


End file.
